Correspondances
by marijuane
Summary: slash SSHP. Echanges de lettres entre le Survivant et son ancien professeur de Potions. Attention: guimauve
1. Chapter 1

_Titre_: Correspondances

_Pairing_: SS/HP

Warning: ceci est un slash mettant en scène des personnes homosexuelles… si ça vous pose problème, je ne vous retiens pas, au contraire la porte est grande ouverte!

Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à JKR et je ne fais certainement pas d'argent avec cette fic (d'un personne ne paierait pour ça, de deux si je me faisais payer je ne serais pas aussi fauchée…)

o

o

o

Chapitre 1

Cher Harry,

Hier, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais.

Quand tu m'as demandé ce qu'il en était pour moi, je n'ai pas pu te répondre. Je t'ai regardé te décomposer sous mes yeux, attendant ce qui ne viendrait pas. Ces mots d'amour que je ne peux prononcer.

Tu es parti en claquant la porte, les yeux plein de larmes.

Je sais qu'une mise au point s'impose.

Je sais que tu en as besoin, et je crois que tu la mérites.

C'est le pourquoi de cette lettre.

Je ne suis pas capable de te faire face pour te le dire, alors je prends la plume pour le faire.

Harry, je t'aime.

Vraiment. Sincèrement.

Comme je n'ai jamais aimé, et comme je n'aimerais jamais personne d'autre.

Tu es le seul, l'unique, et t'entendre dire que tu m'aimais toi aussi a été la musique la plus douce à mes oreilles. Certainement ce que j'ai entendu de meilleur de ma vie.

Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai été emplit de bonheur. Encore maintenant, quand j'y songe, je suis surpris, ravi, émerveillé, mais aussi, et c'est là le problème, terrifié.

Ce n'est pas ainsi que les choses devaient se passer.

o

o

Pourquoi t'aimer?

Quelles raisons logiques, sensées me pousseraient à une telle chose?

Il n'en existe aucune.

Non, il n'y a pas de raisons logiques pour ce qui s'est passé entre nous.

Je ne sais même plus comment c'est opéré ce glissement, comment tu es passé de mon élève à mon amant. Mais je me souviens par contre clairement du marché que nous avons passé.

Aucune attache.

Et stupidement j'ai cru que nous pourrions nous contenter tous deux d'une banale histoire de sexe…

Mais le banal ne te correspond pas n'est ce pas? Le spectaculaire, l'incroyable, parfois l'effroyable, accompagne toujours tes pas.

Et ces qualificatifs correspondent à notre relation.

Incroyable, sans aucun doute.

Qui imaginerait cela? Une romance entre le grand Harry Potter et son ancien professeur de Potions de plus de 20 ans son aîné…

Pour moi, cela fût également spectaculaire. Une révélation.

Ce n'est pas pour autant comme dans ses romans idiots qui pullulent en librairie.

Je ne vois pas la vie en rose, et je ne me suis pas mis à aimer aveuglément mon prochain.

Certes non.

Je hais toujours le monde. Les gens sont décidément bien stupides. Mes élèves des ânes batés qui ne comprennent rien à ma matière, et il ne vaut mieux pas que je me lance sur le sujet particulier des Gryffondors. Je n'aurais assez, ni de la nuit, ni de mes 10 feuilles de parchemins pour décrire leur bêtise chronique.

Non, vu de l'extérieur, rien n'a changé, ni ma vie, ni moi.

Mais la différence je la sens. Grâce à toi, tout cela, tout ce que je hais dans le monde me paraît bien plus supportable.

Peu importe la douleur, peu importe la guerre, peu importe le Ministère et ses menaces de m'enfermer à Azkaban.

Ces dernières semaines, plus rien n'importait à part ces quelques nuits volées où je te tenais entre mes bras.

À ces moments-là, enfin, je sentais, je ressentais, j'étais tout simplement.

Je me croyais mort, tu m'as rendu la vie.

o

o

Te connaissant, tu ne vois probablement où est le problème. Sur ce point tu es bien un Gryffondor, fonçant tête baissée, sans réfléchir.

Je ne suis pas comme ça. Et c'est pourquoi j'ai si peur.

Oui je t'aime, et oui tu m'aimes, mais est ce si simple?

Tout est changé et je n'ai aucune idée de vers quoi nous nous dirigeons.

J'avance à tâtons, dans le noir, l'inconnu. Jamais je n'ai connu quelque chose de comparable, jamais aimé ainsi auparavant. L'armure de glace que j'avais revêtu durant toutes ces années a tout bonnement fondu, et me voilà vulnérable aux coups à nouveau. Je n'arrive pas à le regretter.

Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'en être effrayé.

Bien à toi,

S.S

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

o

o

OMG, comment j'ai pu publier ça... > . c'est beaucoup trop cucul la praline... arf. Pardons lecteurs je le referais plus! °s'enfuit en courant°

une p'tite review? pour savoir si c'est pas °trop° pourri et si je dois mettre la suite ou bien me jetter par la fenêtre é-è.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!

Merci pour toutes les reviews au premier chapitre, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'il y a d'autres guimauve-addicted! ;)

J'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde, sauf ceux/celles n'ayant pas laissé d'adresse e-mail... (j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne! si c'est le cas hurlez moi dessus si vous voulez...)

En tous cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

_Warning_: ceci est un slash mettant en scène des personnes homosexuelles… si ça vous pose problème, je ne vous retiens pas, au contraire la porte est grande ouverte!

_Disclaimer:_ les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à JKR et je ne fais certainement pas d'argent avec cette fic (d'un personne ne paierait pour ça, de deux si je me faisais payer je ne serais pas aussi fauchée…)

o

o

o

Chapitre 2

Severus,

J'ai bien reçu ta lettre. Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer pour te répondre.

Tu imagines certainement que je vais te tomber dans les bras après ta déclaration.

Détrompes-toi.

Je ne sais pas ce qui domine en moi entre l'indignation, le choc, ou la douleur.

A-priori, je dirais l'indignation.

C'est vrai que cela ne fait que quelques semaines que nous sommes ensemble, mais les deux mois précédents, où sont-ils passés?

Ces mois auxquels je tiens tant, où j'ai appris à te connaître, où j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas que « mon salopard de professeur injuste et cruel », tout ce temps passé ensemble, envolé, effacé de l'équation…

Reste seulement « une banale histoire de sexe ».

Tes mots sur ce qui n'a toujours été pour moi que de l'amour me font un mal de chien.

Si je ne t'ai pas dit plus tôt que je t'aimais, c'est parce que pour moi ça allait de soi!

Et puis le temps passait, et tu ne me donnais rien de plus que ton corps.

Tu n'avais pas l'air de voir mes sentiments pour toi alors qu'ils crevaient les yeux.

C'est à peine si tu me parlais. Je me confiais à toi, je te racontais mes douleurs, mes espoirs, et toi tu te taisais.

Jamais tu ne me faisais découvrir tes pensées à part les plus anodines, le genre de choses qu'on peut dire aux gens qu'on connaît à peine.

Rien qui te dévoile de trop, rien qui me permette de penser que j'avais une place particulière dans ta vie.

Rien qui me fasse dire que j'étais spécial à tes yeux.

Tu ne m'as donné qu'une place dans ton lit, et toutes mes tentatives pour me rapprocher de toi autrement ont échoué.

J'ai rencontré un mur.

Et hier, si j'ai décidé de t'avouer mes sentiments, c'était pour te donner une ultime chance. Tu ne l'as pas saisi.

Je ne peux pas croire à un amour qui tarde tant à se montrer.

Si tu m'avais dit tout ça en face… oui j'y aurais crû, j'aurais pu y croire. Mais par lettre!

C'est lâche…

C'est un bonbon que tu jettes au gamin braillard et encombrant pour avoir la paix.

Ce n'est rien qu'un moyen de continuer une relation moribonde.

Tu ne m'aimes pas.

Mais tu sais ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre, tu joues sur ce désir irrépressible d'affection pour avoir ce que tu veux. Une histoire de sexe.

Tu me manipules. Tu te moques de moi.

J'ai trop attendu, trop souffert. Je n'en peux plus!

Je ne jouerai pas les tapisseries sur le mur de ton cœur.

Je ne serais pas l'ornement que tu exhiberas comme trophée.

C'est fini.

H.P

o.

o.

o.

Vous trouvez ça trop guimauve, pas assez? Vous avez aimé, détesté, voulez une suite?

Les réclamations c'est un peu plus bas, cliquez sur reviews! (comment ça j'en fais trop? maieuh)


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: Je n'ai pas updaté depuis un moment, j'en suis désolée... La suite viendra plus vite, j'aimerais finir cette fic rapidement vu que j'en ai d'autres sur le feu...

En passant, j'en profite pour vous remercier de vos gentilles reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir! Si je n'ai pas répondu à quelqu'un, prière de me donner un coup de marteau sur la tête. Ou de poële, ou autre instrument qui vous plaît, ça marche aussi.

Je préfère vous prévenir que ce chap est un peu différent, j'espère qu'il ne va pas vous faire fuir pour autant!

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling. (on commence à connaître la chanson! lol)

o.

o.

o.

_Chapitre 3_

Cher Harry,

Merci pour ta carte c'était très gentil. Toi au moins tu n'as pas oublié mon anniversaire pas comme une certaine personne…Honnêtement tu y crois toi?! On a fait toutes nos études ensemble, ça fait 1 an que nous sommes mariés, et il OUBLIE la date de mon anniversaire!

Enfin bref… on ne changera pas Ron, toujours tête en l'air! Et c'est comme ça que je l'aime aussi.

Harry, j'espérais pouvoir te parler à ma fête, mais puisque tu me dis que tu ne pourras pas venir, autant le faire par lettre…

Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien Harry. Ça fait des jours que tu t'enfermes, que tu ne vois personne, même pas nous. Tu prétextes avoir trop de travail, alors que je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas vrai.

Je te rappelle que le père de Ron travaille au Ministère: évidemment j'ai des échos sur ce qu'il s'y passe, et ça fait un moment que tu es aux abonnés absents.

Je m'inquiète.

J'ai croisé Snape l'autre jour.

Apparemment, il avait rendez-vous avec le directeur de mon école. Je crois qu'il veut démissionner de Poudlard. Pour changer d'air. Et par Merlin il en a besoin! Il m'a semblé malade, vieilli… malheureux en fait.

Il est venu pour me parler dès qu'il m'a vu. Il n'a pas vraiment été tendre avec moi, comme d'habitude.

Mais ce qui était drôle, c'est que m'insulter ne semblait pas sa priorité pour une fois. Il m'a semblé le faire plus par respect de son image que par véritable envie. C'était presque s'il ne s'ennuyait pas!

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que son but en me faisant la conversation paraissait être de me soutirer des informations. Des informations sur toi. Il voulait avoir des nouvelles. Savoir comment tu allais. Il ne l'a pas présenté comme ça évidemment, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu de mal à décrypter le message.

J'ai cru comprendre que vous ne vous parliez plus? Il a été particulièrement grinçant et amer sur ce propos...

Il avait l'air de croire que j'étais déjà au courant, voire que c'était un motif de moquerie à son égard.

Ça m'a vraiment beaucoup étonné! Je pensais que vous vous entendiez mieux, vous sembliez avoir réussi à mettre vos différends de côté! Et pourquoi pense-t-il que je suis au courant? Qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu se passer entre vous?

Tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin de parler. N'hésites surtout pas!

Je suppose que certains commentaires de Ron envers notre ancien professeur ont pu te faire croire qu'il valait mieux éviter le sujet... Mais je t'assure qu'il n'y a pas de problème!

Ron parle de cette façon par habitude, ça ne reflète pas sa pensée sur Snape, et moi, cela fait longtemps que j'ai revu à la hausse mon jugement sur lui... Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous aider pendant la guerre contre Voldemort, le nombre de fois où il a risqué sa vie, je ne peux que l'admirer! Et j'étais à vrai dire très contente d'apprendre que tu le voyais plus. Je me suis dit qu'il aurait une bonne influence sur toi, et inversement.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, que j'aimerais en savoir plus, et t'aider si ça m'est possible...

Mais bien entendu si tu ne veux pas te confier à moi, je respecterai ton choix. C'est ta vie, tu n'as aucune obligation de t'expliquer, ni à moi, ni à quiconque!

Je ne peux m'empêcher malgré tout de te donner un conseil. Juste au cas où tu aurais vraiment envie d'en recevoir un sans oser le demander...

Si tu as un problème avec Snape, et que c'est la cause de ton mal-être actuel, il suffirait peut-être juste de mettre les choses au point. Lui parler, vous expliquer et crever l'abscès...

Je pense que c'est ce qu'il veut, que tu lui parles. J'en suis même sûre. Si tu l'avais vu, tu comprendrais à quel point il est secoué par cette affaire. Moi, il m'a fait de la peine vraiment...

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère te voir bientôt, tout comme toute la famille Weasley. D'ailleurs, si tu ne te montre pas bientôt, Mme Weasley va lancer les avis de recherche! (Argh! rien à faire, je n'arrive toujours pas à l'appeller "Molly", tu crois que ça se soigne?) J'attends de tes nouvelles avec impatience!

Ton amie,

Hermione.

o.

o.

Prochain chap la semaine prochaine! Enfin si vous avez envie de le lire quoi... °angoissée°


	4. Chapter 4

J'ai décidé de me calmer sur les notes d'auteur, donc je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre tout seul comme des grands! Lol!

Merci aux revieweurs, revieweuses, vos messages m'ont fait très plaisir! Je vous fais un rhoooo câlin! Les gens en anonyme: n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos adresses mail, je ne mors pas! (sauf si c'est demandé gentiment, huhuhu)

Bonne lecture!

o.

o.

_Disclaimer:_ les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à JKR, je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fic, mais je ne suis pas contre les donations anonymes bien sûr… Non mais c'est une blaaagueuh Mme Rowling, pas la peine de vous précipitez pour appeler les avocats! Pffff, aucun humour!

Chapitre 4

Harry,

J'aurais souhaiter pouvoir me justifier en face des accusations que tu as porté à mon égard dans ton dernier message, mais vu les circonstances, une lettre fera l'affaire. Je passerais pour lâche une fois de plus, peu importe. Je devrais avoir l'habitude depuis le temps.

De toute façon, tu es fautif là-dessus. Si tu n'étais pas aussi anxieux de t'éloigner de moi, au point de ne même plus te présenter à ton travail, et de faire le mort auprès de tes amis, alors j'aurais pu te trouver et m'expliquer, mais passons.

Je te devine pressé de finir cette lecture désagréable, aussi vais-je aller droit au but.

Quand tu m'incendies du fait que je n'attendais qu'une histoire de fesses et que je t'ai manipulé pour y parvenir, arrête toi une minute, et réfléchis.

Manipulateur, c'est vrai, je le suis parfois, pardonne à l'ancien espion ces vieux réflexes. Adepte d'histoire sans lendemain, par contre, vraiment pas.

Est ce que tu le crois vraiment que c'est mon genre les banales histoires de sexe? Que c'est mon genre de passer de lit en lit? Tu me répondrais sûrement que ça, tu ne peux pas le savoir, vu que je ne t'ai jamais rien dévoilé de moi.

Ce sont des conneries, Harry. Ce genre de comportement ne passe pas inaperçu, et à Poudlard, professeurs et élèves se seraient fait une joie de propager toute rumeur sur le sujet. Autant que je sache, cela n'est jamais arrivé, n'est ce pas?

Non, ce n'est pas mon genre. Je ne fais pas dans les histoires de sexe.

Mais j'étais prêt à le faire pour toi. À accepter le peu que je te pensais prêt à me donner. Moi qui me tagues pourtant de subtilité, je n'ai pas su lire entre les lignes et discerner tout ce que tu m'offrais en réalité.

Ou en vérité, je ne pouvais pas y croire.

Je ne pouvais pas croire que toi, que tous adulent, à qui personne ne résiste, tu puisses me choisir moi. Je n'étais qu'une lubie, une curiosité passagère, et d'ici un jour, une semaine tout au plus, tu allais me quitter.

Alors je me suis préparé, je me suis blindé. J'ai gardé mes distances.

C'était plus facile de penser qu'il n'était pas affaire de sentiments entre nous, plus facile de m'accrocher à cette idée chaque nuit où je sombrais dans tes bras.

Comme ça je ne serais pas déçu, je ne serais pas blessé, quand finalement tu t'en irais.

J'avais beau être persuadé de la fin inéluctable de notre relation, ça ne m'a pas empêché de la continuer, il est vrai. Si pour toi, cela revenait à me jouer de toi, à te manipuler, alors de cela je m'admets coupable.

Même si je n'ai pas tant jouer avec tes sentiments qu'avec les miens… Je m'imaginais avoir assez de contrôle de moi pour sortir indemne de cette histoire. Je me suis trompé.

Je m'imaginais que c'était un choix de se retrouver dans ce genre de situations.

Comment les gens pouvait rechercher sciemment quelqu'un à qui s'attacher ainsi, cela me dépassait. Ne se rendaient-ils pas compte des risques? De la souffrance qui leur pendait au nez?

Je me flattais d'être doté de prudence, et j'étais persuadé que cela ne m'arriverait jamais. Mais les sentiments, ça ne se contrôle pas.

J'aurais au moins retenu quelque chose de tout ça.

Ou peut-être pas après tout, puisque je m'imagine encore qu'avec assez de volonté je pourrais les faire disparaître, redevenir comme avant. J'ai usé mes force en vain pour le moment, mais je suis tenace. Je m'en guérirais un jour ou l'autre, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Peut-être ce discours te surprend-t-il. Je suis peut-être censé te dire que je continuerais de t'aimer jusqu'à ma mort, car il n'y a qu'elle qui pourrait nous séparer, où je ne sais trop quelle autre niaiserie. Si je m'étais imaginé que cela suffirait à te regagner, j'aurais peut-être envisagé d'utiliser ce genre de mots. Mais je doute que cela joue sur toi désormais.

Autant donc être honnête.

Après cette lettre, je ne t'écrirais plus. Je ne tenterais plus de te voir, ou de te contacter de quelque manière que se soit. Tu n'as plus à fuir ta propre maison pour ne pas me voir. Je te laisserais en paix. J'ai ma fierté, je ne vais pas poursuivre quelqu'un qui m'a, aussi clairement, signifier ne pas vouloir de moi.

Me voici donc obligé de reconnaître que vous aviez raison sur un point, Mr Potter. Voilà la fin. Maintenant tout est dit.

SS.

o.

o.

A votre avis, que va-t-il donc se passer au prochain chapitre? Les paris sont ouverts! Celui/celle qui tombera juste aura droit à un cadeau! lol

J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas! A la prochaine! Bizzzz


End file.
